Bad Reputation
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: "You're a good shag, Black." She said dismissively, "But I've had better." Sirius cocked an eyebrow and looked at the strange girl skeptically, "Really? Who?" The girl tilted her head slightly and fixed her bored gaze on him, "With myself for one." Sirius choked on his mouthful of firewhiskey while the other three Marauders just looked at the girl with wide, disbelieving eyes.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Er… I know I'm supposed to be trying to overcome my writer's block in regards to **_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched**_** and I've been making some steady progress with that, but then this plot bunny just sorta came out of nowhere and bit me. I'm sure if it'll go anywhere, but I seriously needed to get it out of my system before I went crazy… well crazier anyway. So without any further ado, here's the disclaimer and the prologue for my new Marauders Era story, **_**Bad Reputation**_**.**

**Oh, the title was inspired by Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you may recognize, blah, blah, blah, only the OCs and plot is mine, blah, blah, blah, so don't sue or anything. –continues Charlie Brown's teacher impersonation-**

* * *

_Stormy grey eyes glared at the indifferent girl, pain and anger warring in their smoky depths._

"_Why?" The young man the eyes belonged to demanded harshly._

_Kaleidoscopic eyes blinked slowly, the girl they belonged to staring disinterested at the grey eyed boy, "Why what?"_

_The boy snarled at her, "Why where you 'stuck' in a broom closet with Jameson, Maeve?"_

_Maeve shrugged and flipped her currently red hair over her shoulder, "Because I locked us in there, Sirius."_

_Sirius's fists clenched and his jaw tightened, "And why, pray tell, would you do that?"_

_Maeve's head tilted slightly before she flicked her wrist dismissively, "I was returning the favor."_

_The grey-eyed young man recoiled as if the girl had slapped him._

"_What?" He murmured, trying to mask the pained confusion in his eyes and voice._

"_Oh don't act so upset, Black." She snapped and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her wide hips, "I heard all about your little trysts with that McKinnon girl under the Quidditch stands." She sniffed, "Besides, this silly charade of a relationship was beginning to bore me."_

_Sirius could only gape at her in silence, his mind racing too fast for him to get any words out._

_The girl looked at him unpityingly, opalescent eyes shifting from various colors as she stared at him._

"_Unpleasant isn't it?" She drawled, "Being led around on a string by your emotions then having them stepped on?"_

_When the boy didn't answer, Maeve gave a put-upon sigh before turning and walking away._

"_Bye, Sirius. I'm sure that McKinnon will be able to enjoy your attentions more fully now." Maeve called over her shoulder as she hurried around the corner so the young man didn't see the tears glistening her iridescent colored eyes._

_Sirius stared after the retreating girl, grey eyes full of agony. He reached up and placed a hand on his chest, over his hurting heart, "Shit." he muttered to himself harshly._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Second chapter for my second Sirius/OC story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Iridescent eyes glittered with amusement as they looked down at the snoring figure, whose bed she'd just rolled out of. Snorting softly, Maeve turned away from Amos Diggory and proceeded to rummage through the pants he'd discarded the night before. Smiling triumphantly, the young woman pocketed the three galleons and slipped out of the dorm room and out of the Hufflepuff Basement.

Humming '_The Rocky Road to Dublin_' to herself, Maeve sauntered down the corridors of Hogwarts, heading towards her own dorm room in the Gryffindor Tower. Ignoring the Fat Lady's scandalized look, Maeve walked up to her dorm room and slipped inside.

"Nice of you to join us, Maeve." The familiar disapproving voice of Lily Evans made Maeve smile.

"Have a good morning?" Marlene Mckinnon questioned from where she was sitting on her bed.

Maeve O'Faolain gave a dramatic sighed and placed the galleons she'd taken from Diggory on her nightstand, "Nope."

"Maeve!" Lily said, sounding flabbergasted at the sight of the money, "Did you steal those?"

The Irish girl rolled her eyes, "Please, I deserved them."

"Oh?" Dorcas Meadowes asked as she exited the bathroom, "So the rumors about Amos are false.

Maeve shrugged and started stripping, ignoring Lily noise of embarrassment, "No bloody idea. The idiot was so smashed, he fell asleep."

The girl tilted her head slightly, "His roommate Christopher something on the other hand…"

Dorcas and Marlene giggled while Lily blushed as red as her hair.

"Maeve!"

Maeve just smiled head into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

"Honestly, Maeve, how can you sleep around like that?" Lily asked exasperated as the two headed down to the dungeons for Double Potions, their last classes of the day.

Maeve blinked her slightly, her opalescent eyes turning blue and shrugged at her best friend, "Dunno."

Lily sighed, "Don't you think you should be in love?"

The Irish girl shrugged again, watching disinterestedly as her waist length braid began to change from bright blonde to a startling shade of pink.

"Not particular." Was her bored response.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the, in her opinion, obnoxious voice of James Potter.

"Evans! Oi, Evans!" James yelled as he rushed down the corridor towards where the two girls were standing in front of the classroom door. Maeve noticed the other three Marauders trailing after him.

Lily didn't even spare him a glance and flounced into the classroom.

"Hullo Potter." Maeve said pleasantly.

The bespectacled boy nodded at her distractedly, following Lily into the classroom. Maeve tsk'd and shook her head as she watched James pester Lily for a date.

"Does he ever learn?" She mused to herself, not really expecting a response.

"Of course. He wouldn't be James if he did."

Kaleidoscopic eyes blinked slowly at the person who had answered, "Oh, hello Black."

"O'Faolain." Sirius smirked down at her and she cocked an eyebrow, "I hear you and Diggory had quite the night."

"Did you?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Amos Diggory's appearance kept him quiet.

The Hufflepuff walked towards Maeve confidently, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Can I speak with you Maeve?" The Hufflepuff playboy asked.

Maeve frowned slightly, "What about?"

Sirius watched in amusement as Diggory shifted uncomfortably.

"About last night." He answered at last, "Can we talk somewhere more private?" The Hufflepuff asked through clenched teeth.

Maeve smiled airily at him, "Why?" The Irish girl's eyes lit up for a moment in recognition before she tilted her head, "Is it about the galleons I took?"

Diggory's face went red, with anger or embarrassment, Maeve couldn't tell.

"Yes." He snapped, "I'd like them back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She said with mock sadness, her prismatic eyes resting briefly on Sirius's amused face as he watched the interaction between her and Diggory.

"Why not?"

Maeve sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you got piss drunk and then fell asleep, so I had to shag your roommate, Christopher something-or-other. I figured I deserved them after that."

Maeve watched with mild interest as Diggory's became even more read, _'Oh, definitely anger then.' _She thought with amusement.

* * *

Sirius couldn't help it. As soon as those words left Maeve O'Faolain's full lips, he started to laugh. Loudly.

"Why you bi-" Diggory started but Maeve cut him off.

"Excuse me, Amos, I have to get to class." She smiled at him brightly before slipping into Slughorn's classroom.

Sirius snorted and clapped a fuming Diggory in the back, "Don't worry, mate, it happens to the best of us." The Hogwarts womanizer smirked, "Well, not to me but you get the point."

Sirius didn't wait for a reply and swaggered into the classroom, taking a seat beside his best mate, James. His grey eyes easily picked out Maeve's shapely form, even though her pink hair was now an unassuming brown.

James looked at him curiously, "What's Diggory doing out there?"

A wide grin spread across Sirius's face and he quickly explained what had happened, Remus and Peter turning in their seats to listen as well. After he was done, the four Marauders erupted into raucous laughter.

James shook his head and threw his arm around Sirius's shoulders, "Padfoot, mate, that girl is as bad as you."

The elder Black brother pulled an offended face, "I have no idea what you mean, Prongs."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "You both share the stunning reputation of having shagged everyone of the opposite sex fifth year and above."

This time James snorted, "That's not really true. Sirius has never shagged O'Faolain. Or any of us for that matter."

"You're right Prongs." Sirius blinked in surprise, "I've never shagged her."

"Uh oh." Peter muttered and turned around when he saw the look in Sirius's eye.

"Nice going, James." Remus said with an eye roll.

"What?" James frowned in confusion before he looked at his best mate, "Oh, bloody hell."

Sirius didn't hear them, instead he was staring intently at Maeve O'Faolain's back.

'_Why in the hell have I __**not**__ shagged her?' _He mused to himself, still staring at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, I know, I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, yes Maeve is Irish and before anyone asks, she not really a metamorphmagus, like Tonks. Well, I guess she could be considered one, just a lesser one, where only her eyes and hair really change. Anyhooties, thank you twilighter169, Tigerlils, Nerdoose Girl, nathy155, MoonyPadfootProngs14, LittleMissMia123, LearnToFly02, kungfupandabear, KilofriendofCharlie, and bigbluesparklez for faving. **

**Also thank you xxmadmooxx1995xx, viki92, twilighter169, siriusfanno1, SilentlyDeadly, SeverusSnape18, sammyboyaldaway, NinjaGogeta (love your penname), Nerdoose Girl, LittleMissMia123, LearnToFly02, Break This Spell666, and Apocolips for alerting.**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Kunfupandabear: **Thanks! Hope you like the first chapter.

**Black Roses Wilt: **Haha, okay! Hope you like the first chapter!

**Tigerlils: **Er, I'm going to try to continue it. I can't really answer those questions without giving the story away, soo yeah.

**Xxmadmooxx1995xx: **Thanks! Hope you like the first chapter!

**Kitty: **Tell me about, most Sirius/OC stories about the girl getting played, him feeling guilty and apologizing, and she takes him back. Or something like that. Anyhooties, hope you like the first chapter!

**Oh-so-pretty-in-pink: **Haha, that's awesome! I love the name Maeve, it's so pretty! Anyhooties, hope you like the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoa, I haven't updated this story in a while… Anyhooties, this chapter was inspired by Skillet's **_**Should've When You Could've**_**, I highly recommend giving that song a listen because I honestly think it's could be the theme song for this story, in a way, so enjoy my lovelies!**

**PS – This story is rated M for a reason and that includes bad language, sexual humor/innuendos, and of course sexual situations (nothing extremely explicit though), so if you don't like any of those (or all of them) then turn back now and DO NOT read, because I will not tolerate people flaming my story over things like excessive cursing, perverse humor, and citrusy chapters, especially when the rating is an obvious indication of what exactly this story will entail. Anyhooties, if you don't like, don't read and if you do then just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

"I can't believe Professor Slughorn partnered me with Potter!" Lily all but shrieked as she stomped through the hallway towards the library, an amused Maeve keeping step with her furious pace easily, "Ugh!"

"Oh, it's not that bad, Lily-darling." Maeve cooed teasingly, flipping fuchsia-colored braid over her shoulder as she walked, "James Potter is an extremely fine example of what years of Quidditch can do to a lad."

"Is that all you can say?" The fuming redhead snapped as she gave her rather promiscuous friend an irate glare, "I'm in the middle of a crisis and all you can focus on is how fit Potter is?!"

"You say that like you're surprised."

Lily gave a wordless shriek and threw her hands in the air, her face flushing a rather angry red as her ire rose exponentially higher at Maeve's nonchalant response. For her part, Maeve's lips merely tilted slightly in amusement, completely undaunted by her ferocious temper as the two continued to walk through the nearly empty halls towards the library for their free period.

"Honestly, Lily, you need to lighten up, suppressing _that_ much sexual tension has to be unhealthy." Maeve chided sardonically, incandescent eyes sparkling with mischief as a sly smile made its way onto her pretty face, "I could help you with that you…"

"You're a deviant, Maeve O'Faolain." Lily muttered as she trudged into the library and headed towards a table with a perfect view of the door, "An absolute deviant!"

Maeve's husky laughter was the only response she received for her comment as the two girls settled down to work on their schoolwork.

* * *

The two girls worked in companionable silence for half an hour, only speaking occasionally to ask each other a question or for help when they were interrupted by a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Maeve!" The boy called out in a quiet voice as he hurried over to where the iridescent-eyed girl was sitting with her friend, "Uh, um, h-hey."

"Hullo," Maeve replied and quirked a slender brow, giving the brown-haired boy in Hufflepuff robes a curious look as he came to a stop beside her, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, y-yeah." The brown-haired boy stuttered then flushed slightly and cleared his throat, "You, uh, and I, um, hooked up the other night?"

"Oh?" Maeve questioned, giving the boy a blank look before her eyes brightened and a sugary sweet smile lit up her face, "Oh right! Christian!"

"Christopher." The boy, Christopher corrected gently as he smiled at the girl, "Christopher Jones."

"Oh, of course, I'm so forgetful sometimes." Maeve said as she leaned her forearms on the tabletop and peered up at Christopher through her dark lashes, ignoring the gagging sounds Lily was making, "Did you need something?"

The boy started slightly and he cleared his throat again, causing Maeve's smile to widen a fraction.

"Oh, um, yeah," Christopher stammered as he clasped his hands behind his back, "I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

"Oh dear…" Lily mumbled under her breath and quickly lifted her book up to hide her face as she prepared for the inevitable heartbreaking she was about to witness.

"No."

"What?" Christopher asked, completely stunned by the iridescent-eyed girl's nonchalant and immediate response.

Maeve heaved a put-upon sigh and rested her chin on her hand as she regarded Christopher with disinterest.

"I said no."

"B-but what?" Christopher stammered in confusion, "I mean, last night we-"

"Last night we had meaningless sex." Maeve cut him off smoothly, "I was going to shag Diggory, but the twat got completely shit-faced and he couldn't perform. You seemed like a more than suitable replacement at the time. In hindsight, I suppose I should have told you it was just a one-night stand."

Maeve tilted her head slightly as Christopher stared at her in stunned silence with a slack-jaw and she sighed again as she turned her attention back to her schoolwork, completely ignoring the boy. Christopher stared at the top of her vibrant red head for a moment before turning on his heel and storming out of the library, leaving Lily to watch him leave with slight wariness.

"Honestly, you would think my reputation for one-night stands would be common knowledge and boys would stop trying." Maeve mused as she dismissed the incident that had just occurred.

"You couldn't have let him down more gently, Maeve?" The redhead questioned quietly as she closed her book and looked at the harlot sitting beside her.

"Possibly."

Lily gave an annoyed sigh at Maeve's blatant disregard for the boy Hufflepuff boy's feelings. The redhead opened her mouth to retort when a familiar masculine voice cut her off.

"There you are, Evans!" James Potter exclaimed loudly, ignoring the way Madame Pinch hissed at him as he rushed towards the redhead's table.

Maeve folded her arms on the tabletop again, her lips quirked slightly in amusement at the look of vexation on Lily's face as the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, my dear Lily-flower." James said with a wide grin as he took the seat across from Lily, his bespectacled gaze flickering over to Maeve and he inclined his head slightly, "O'Faolain."

"Potter." Maeve responded airily then she peered around with mock confusion, "Why, where are your little puppy, Potter? I've never seen you and Sirius without the other."

"Puppy?" A husky, masculine voice rumbled from behind her incredulous, "O'Faolain, love, I am far from a puppy."

Maeve merely made a small noise of amusement as the elder Black brother sat in the chair beside her, a flirtatious smile on his handsome face.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily demanded, her frustration clear as she gave the bespectacled boy the evil-eye, "Can't you see Maeve and I are busy?"

James opened his mouth to reply but before he could even speak Lily pushed her chair back and jumped to her feet.

"It doesn't matter." Lily snarked as she began headed towards the back of the library, "Maeve, I'm heading over to the Potions books, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, darling." Maeve answered just as the redhead disappeared behind a bookshelf.

"Lily, wait!" James yelped as he jumped to his feet and rushed after the red-haired girl, leaving Maeve and Sirius alone at the table.

* * *

Sirius smirked slightly as he looked in the direction James and Lily had disappeared in then he turned back to Maeve, who was idly writing on a piece of parchment in front of her.

"So, O'Faolain…why haven't we shagged yet?"

Maeve blinked and turned to stare at the boy with slightly wide kaleidoscopic eyes, somewhat surprised at Sirius's blunt question.

"Pardon?" She asked, curious if she had heard the womanizer right.

Sirius shrugged his broad shoulders and crossed his arms over his muscular chest as he leaned back in his chair, looking at the girl through his shaggy bangs.

"We've both been around the bend a few times, yes?" He stated rhetorically with a smirk, "And yet, we've never had a romp in the sack or even a broom closet."

Maeve brushed the feather of her quill lightly over her mouth and chin as she regarded Sirius thoughtfully.

"I suppose we haven't, have we?" She mused idly, the fingers of her other hand tapping lightly against the tabletop, "Fancy that…"

Sirius leaned forward suddenly until his mouth was near Maeve's ear, "We could always change that…That is, if you're up for it."

Maeve smirked slightly and turned her head just enough so that her lips gently brushed his.

"I'm always up for a good romp." Maeve purred seductively then she pulled away and got to her feet, gathering hers and Lily's belongings then she began walking towards the Potions section of the library, calling over her shoulder as she did so, "The real question, is if _you'd_ be able to handle me."

Sirius stared after Maeve's retreating form, his gaze lingering a moment on her shapely backside and legs as she sashayed away then he shook his head, a smirk beginning appear on his handsome face as he thought about the challenge Maeve had just giving him.

"Clever girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty! Finally updated this story since I had a burst of random inspiration and I know Maeve seemed kinda like a bitch to that boy Hufflepuff boy but she's really a nice person, she just likes to have meaningless, no-strings-attached sex instead of relationships. Anyhooties, just a fair warning there will be a possible lemon in either chapter 4 or 5. It won't be anything explicit but if you don't like it, I would recommend that you either stop reading now or you can skip the lemon part of the chapter, either one. Anyhooties, I hope everyone liked this chapter despite being kinda short.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved, alerted, and/or stuck with this story! You guys rock!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Artemis' hunters: **Thanks, I'm glad you like Maeve and that she isn't a Mary-Sue. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Kungfupandabear: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Doppelganger13: **Awesome, I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter!

**Anon Guest: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Maruaderlove: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**TigerlilstheChipmunk: **I'll try…

**Black Roses Wilt: **Haha, yup, that's Maeve for you. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**GingerHeit: **Haha, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Noroell: **Thank you, I'm glad you think it's interesting. Yeah, Maeve isn't really like that since she's not overly fond of relationships. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, possibly, I've never seen the movie but a friend told me what it was about. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**I-HoPe-YoU-dAnCe1994: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**Vicky Lexi Bennett: **Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
